Hero High Season 1
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Hero High is a special place where the teenage sons and daughters of heroes and villains go to learn and follow in their parents footsteps(Based of Ever After High)...
1. Character Profiles

_**Hero High Character Files(Season 1)**_

 **Name:** Connor Kent

 **Parents:** Superman

 **Other Relatives:** Kol El(Younger half brother)  & Brainiac 5(Stepmother)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Dick Greyson

 **Destiny:** To become the next Superman

* * *

 **Name:** Kol El

 **Parents:** Superman  & Brainiac 5

 **Other Relatives:** Connor Kent(Older half brother)

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Jester

 **Destiny:** To become the next Brainiac

* * *

 **Name:** Dick Greyson

 **Parents:** Batman

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Connor Kent

 **Destiny:** To become the next Batman

* * *

 **Name:** Jester

 **Parents:** The Joker  & Harley Quinn

 **Other Relatives:** Helen Quinn (Younger sister)

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Kol El

 **Destiny:** To become the next Joker

* * *

 **Name:** Helen Quinn

 **Parents:** The Joker  & Harley Quinn

 **Other Relatives:** Jester(Older brother)

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Kitty Kyle

 **Destiny:** To become the next Harley Quinn

* * *

 **Name:** Kitty Kyle

 **Parents:** Catwoman

 **Other Relatives:** Mittens Kyle(Twin sister, younger by 1 minute)

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Helen Quinn

 **Destiny:** To become the next Catwoman

* * *

 **Name:** Mittens Kyle

 **Parents:** Catwoman

 **Other Relatives:** Kitty Kyle(Twin sister, older by 1 minute)

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Daisy Ivy

 **Destiny:** N/A

* * *

 **Name:** Daisy Ivy

 **Parents:** Poison Ivy

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Mittens Kyle

 **Destiny:** To become the next Poison Ivy

* * *

 **Name:** Electropath

 **Parents:** Lighting Lad  & Saturn Girl

 **Other Relatives:** Luna Girl(Younger sister)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Ghost Boy

 **Destiny:** Too become the next Lighting Lad

* * *

 **Name:** Luna Girl

 **Parents:** Lighting Lad  & Saturn Girl

 **Other Relatives:** Electropath(Older brother)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Camille

 **Destiny:** To become the next Saturn Girl

* * *

 **Name:** Camille

 **Parents:** Chameleon Boy

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Luna Girl

 **Destiny:** To become the next Chameleon Boy

* * *

 **Name:** Shadow Wolf

 **Parents:** Timber Wolf  & Phantomgirl

 **Other Relatives:** Ghost Boy(Twin brother, younger by 3 seconds)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Thrice Girl

 **Destiny:** To become the next Timber Wolf

* * *

 **Name:** Ghost Boy

 **Parents:** Timber Wolf  & Phantomgirl

 **Other Relatives:** Shadow Wolf (Twin sister, older by 3 seconds)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Electropath

 **Destiny:** To become the next Phantomgirl

* * *

 **Name:** Thrice Girl

 **Parents:** Bouncing Boy  & Triplicate Girl

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate** : Shadow Wolf

 **Destiny:** To become the next Triplicate

 ** _Hero High Theme Song: Better In Stereo by Dove Cameron_**


	2. Episode 1: Story of a Hero

**Chapter 1 Part 1: The story of a Hero**

 _Hero High, a perfect place where the teenage sons and daughters of both villains and heroes went to learn and one day follow in their parents footsteps. The school was divide into two groups, the heroes and the villains. The heroes were worshiped, adored and respected. But the villains were hated, mocked and casted out._

 _The most famous hero at Hero High was Connor Kent, son of Superman, he was the most popular person in the school and everyone loved him. The most hated villain at the school was Kol El, he was the son of Brainiac 5 but also the younger son of Superman._

 _While Connor was very eager and excited about his future destiny, Kol was not, in fact he was determined to write his own destiny. And so our story begins at the beginning of the new school year..._

* * *

Everyone was gathering in the school halls as the new school year had finally begun. "So what are you doing to night?" Dick Greyson asked his best friend, Connor Kent, as the walked into the school. "Don't know." He shrugged. As the two continued to walk to the dorm rooms everybody praised and greeted them as they went by.

Soon they both arrived at their dorm room and saw an amazing site. On Dick's side of the room(the left) it had red wall paper, a black rug, a feather stuffed bed and some ropes he could swing on hanging from the ceiling. On Connor's side of the room it had dark blue walls, white carpet, a king sized bed and shelves of books about Superman's great adventures.

"Awesome!" Dick explained and sprung onto the bed.

"This is so cool!" The boy wonder laughed as he looked around his side of the room. Suddenly a letter came through the door, Connor snatched up the letter and two pieces of paper fell out. "It's our class schedules." He said and passed Dick his.

"I've got Herology first thing tomorrow." Dick said as he read the letter. "Same." Connor smiled. "Can all students report to the Grand Hall, repeat, can all students go to the Grand Hall." The speakers called...

* * *

When everyone arrived at the Great Hall they saw the school Headmaster Luthor standing at the stage. "Students of Hero High, as you all know, Legacy Day is fast approaching and you must all prepare to sign the Book of Legends." As he said this one of the other teachers carefully brought a big book onto the stage.

It was a chocolate brown book with golden lining and a white pearl the size of a tennis ball in the centre of the front page.

As Connor bounced with excitement Kol looked down at his feet in disperse. "Now who would like to practice first?" Soon everyone head had their turn and only Connor Kent and Kol El were left. "Next, Connor Kent." As Connor stepped onto the stage everyone began to cheer.

"I am Connor Kent, son of Superman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Superman." As he finished his speech a golden key appeared out of thin air and Connor placed it in the key hole. Everyone erupted into cheers as Connor left the stage.

"And finally, Kol El." When Kol stepped forward the hall fell into deep silence.

"I am Kol EL, son of Brainiac 5 and I pledge, um, I have a question." Kol smiled weakly. "What is it?" Headmaster Luthor glared. "What if I don't want to sign the book?" Kol asked, the whole hall erupted in panic. "He has to sigh it! If he doesn't sign then my story won't happen then I'll never have my happily ever after!" Connor cried.

"Mister Kol, rid your mind of that dangerous thought from your mind at once, if you don't pledge your destiny then your story will go puff, then you will go puff." Luthor sneered, Connor glared at his baby brother for a moment until Kol went racing out the room!

* * *

That night, Connor sat alone in the garden thinking about what had happened in the hall. "Connor Kent." A voice said behind him, Connor turned around and saw Headmaster Luthor standing by the garden gates.

"I need you to try and convince your brother Kol El to sign the Book of Legends or else both yours end his story will unravel." Luthor explained.

"I'll do my best sir." Before Connor could even blink Luthor had vanished into thin air, leaving Connor alone in the garden...


	3. Episode 2: Story of a Villain

**The Story Of A Villain**

 _It was the beginning of the new school year and everyone was excited, for at the end of the week it would be Legacy Day. Legacy Day was a day were the teenage sons and daughter of famous superheroes and villains signed the Book Of Legends and pledge their destinies to follow the path of their parents, or not..._

* * *

As people gathered into the school Kol El, the son of Brainiac 5 and Superman, walked towards the school doors but he was a bit nervous. "What's wrong Kol?" He best friend, Jester smiled and he came bouncing up next to him. "Yeah, just a bit nervous, everyone thinks I'm evil just because my great-great-great Granddad was." Kol sighed sadly.

"Nobody thinks you're evil, that's just crazy." Jester laughed.

"The son of the Joker is calling me crazy." Kol giggled as they walked into the school. "RUN! IT'S KOL EL, HE'S EVIL!" Electropath screamed and within seconds the whole hallway was abandon. "Let's go see our dorm room." Jester suggested with a giggle...

* * *

When they finally arrived at their dorm room Jester leapt for joy when he saw it. His side of the room had black wall paper, dark purple tile floors, dark grey curtains and a steel chest at the end of black bed. Jester ran towards the chest to find it full of toys, jokes and cards.

"This is totally amazing!" He squeaked as he pulled out a stack of playing cards.

Kol's side of the room had dark grey walls, pink hex tiles and a weapons closet next to the dark turquoise bed.

"Ain't this great?" Jester smiled as he lead on the bed. "Yeah, great." Kol sighed. Suddenly two letters came through the door. "It's our class schedules." Kol said. "What's your first class?" He asked Jester. "'Evil Planning' what about you?" Kol looked at his schedules and sighed.

"'Home Evilnomics'." Suddenly the speakers came to life. "Can all students report to the Grand Hall, repeat, can all students go to the Grand Hall." The speakers called...

* * *

When Kol and Jester finally arrived at the Grand Hall everyone was there and giving them a dirty look, even Kol's older half brother Connor and his best friend Dick Greyson. Kol slowly walked over to his seat with his head down and sat down. Soon the school's headmaster walked onto the stage.

"Students of Hero High, as you all know, Legacy Day is fast approaching and you must all prepare to sign the Book of Legends." Headmaster Luthor announced.

Another teacher quickly brought out the Book Of Legends, while everyone began to cheer Kol just stared at his feet. "Now who would like to practice first?" Soon everyone head had their turn and only Kol El was left. When Kol stepped onto the stage everyone, except Jester who was cheering his head off, went as quiet as a mouse.

"I am Kol EL, son of Brainiac 5 and I pledge, um, I have a question." Kol smiled weakly.

"What is it?" Headmaster Luthor glared. "What if I don't want to sign the book?" Kol asked, the whole hall erupted in panic. "He has to sigh it! If he doesn't sign then my story won't happen then I'll never have my happily ever after!" Connor cried. "Mister Kol, rid your mind of that dangerous thought from your mind at once, if you don't pledge your destiny then your story will go puff, then you will go puff." Luthor sneered, Kol's eyes widened in fear before turning back to the book.

"I pledge, I'm sorry I just can't!" Kol cried and ran out the hall...

* * *

Kol just ran as fast as he could to get away from the school. Soon he arrived in the deepest part of the darkest forest and took a seat next to an old wishing well as the sun vanished and made way for the night. Kol let out a tired sigh. "This is gonna be a long year."...


	4. Episode 3: Council

**Chapter 3:** **Council**

It was your average day at Hero High, students were either gossiping, in lesson or wandering the corridors. In Deadly Chemicals class Kol El was busy trying to mix the right chemicals when the speakers came to life. "Kol El, report to Ms Smith's office at once!" Kol accidentally split a little to mush of one chemical, causing the whole lab to go up in a puff of smoke...

* * *

When Kol arrived at Mrs Smith's office he saw Ms Smith and Headmaster Luthor standing next to each other and Connor, Dick, Jester and Kitty sitting in a small circle with a spare chair. The room had purple wall paper with little yellow glow in the dark stars attached, it also had shelves full of books and jewels.

"Kol, as the school's main Councillor it is my job to help troubled students." She said.

"But I'm not-" Kol was cut off by Headmaster Luthor. "Kol you're here to listen." With that Kol slumped into a chair. "Look Kol, you know I like you but the other day you spilled ketchup all over my new jacket and you apologized, but your not suppose to apologize cause you're evil." Connor sighed. "Kol, you and I may not be friends but we both know that you are destined for evil." Dick said.

"I think Kol is perfect just the way he is and you didn't say were to hassle him, you said we were gonna have a party." Jester smiled as he munched on a slice of cake. "Yes, I lied." Luthor said.

"We have yet to hear from Kitty Kyle." Kitty looked up from her small ball of yarn and turned to Kol. "You are the worst Villain I've ever seen!" She meowed. Soon the whole room was full of shouting and arguing, Kol could take it anymore and rose from his seat. "ENOUGH!" He screamed and accidentally sent an red energy wave that sent everyone in the room into the wall. "Now that's the kind of thing we're looking for in a Super villain!" Luthor smiled as he stood up. Kol just growled and walked out the room...


	5. Episode 4: Legacy Day

**Chapter 4: Legacy Day**

 _At last it was here, Legacy Day! A day were the teenage sons and daughters of superheroes and villains sign the Book of Legends and pledge their destinies and follow in the path of their parents, or not..._

As Kol walked through the halls of Hero High everybody, even the villains, were giving him dirty looks and whispering to their friends. "Jester, you gotta help me." He begged to his best friend. "I really don't think I can sign the Book of Legends but I don't won't to let everyone down either." He sighed sadly.

"Yeah and don't forget about the whole if you don't sign you will turn into a pile of dust! I hear that's a thing you know and I bet it hurts." Jester pointed out.

"Yeah but we don't know if that's true." Kol argued. "Wait a click! I think I know who can help." Jester smiled in a sing-song voice...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the school halls Connor and Dick were have a discussion on who had the better gadgets. "Look I'm not complaining, but not all of us have superpowers so we have to rely on our wits, skills and good looks." Dick smirked and winked at two girls who were walking past, the girls giggled a little before walking away.

Connor just rolled his eyes. Suddenly he saw Kol and Jester walking down the hall.

"Hey Kol I need to talk to you!" Connor called and ran to his half brother. "LET'S GO!" Kol shouted before grabbing Jester by the arm and using his super speed, that he got from his Dad, to make a quick get away to the libery.

"Hey Connor where are you going?" Dick asked. "I have to convince Kol to sigh the book, **MY** destiny depends on it." Connor explained before running after his brother...

* * *

When Kol and Jester arrived at the libery Jester skipped over to an old book case and pulled out one of the books.

Suddenly the book case twirled around in a speed that would make the Flash proud, taking Kol and Jester with it.

As soon as the book case was still Connor came zooming in. "Kol! you in here?!" He called but when he received no reply he quickly ran back out...

* * *

When Kol recovered from his dizziness he saw that both he and Jester were in an old study that was filled with cob webs, old books and a giant mirror. Slowly an old man walked out the shadows. He had pale skin, small glasses, a grey bread that touched the floor and wore an old brown trench coat.

"This is Jack." Jester said with a big smile.

"Feathers and friends, together, alone." Jack said with a bow, Kol looked at Jester with a confused look. "Yeah he only speaks riddlish and he says hi." Jester explained. "Ask him a bought the book, if I don't sign will I really... disappeared." Kol hesitated. "Can the musical chair change it's tone when the tablet of garnet isn't scribed with a bone?" Jester asked.

Jack thought about it for a moment. "The king that is wise, fears the dawn that rises with lies." Jester turned to his best friend. "He says there's something wrong with the book, and if you don't sign your story will continue." Kol breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great." He smiled. "I think." Jester quickly added. "YOU THINK?!" Kol screamed. "Hey riddlish is not a real language." The clown smiled...

* * *

Soon it was time for everyone to sign the Book of Legends. Most had already been, but their still some left. "Next is: Connor Kent." Luthor announced as the whole hall erupted into cheering Connor stepped onto the stage.

"I am Connor Kent, son of Superman. And I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Superman." He said and a golden key appeared out of thin air, gently he placed the key into the book's lock and the white pearl in the center of the cover had a Superman logo on it. The book flung open and Connor saw himself battling Kol, saving people from a burning building and fighting along side Dick. A medium sized mirror appeared out of no where and Connor saw himself in a Superman costume, surrounded by a cheering crowd.

As soon as the mirror vanished a white feather appeared and Connor grabbed and signed his name into the Book of Legends. When the book closed Connor stepped off the stage and Luthor announced the next student. "Next is: Kol El." As Kol stepped onto the stage everyone was a quiet as a mouse.

"I am Kol El, son of Brainiac 5. And I pledge... I pledge..." He stuttered and looked over his shoulder to see Connor waiting for him to sign. "Go on, do it bro." Connor whispered anxosily, Kol's eyes widened slightly, that was the first time Connor even called him a member of his family.

Suddenly a black key appeared and Kol placed it into the lock where a Brainiac logo appeared on the pearl. When the book flung open Kol saw himself and Connor in a battle the the pages changed, it started from him being chased out of the city, Connor sentencing him in court for breaking a window then him routing through bins to find his next meal. When the mirror appeared Kol's eyes widened in fear when he saw himself locked in a sell and pretty much all of his body in shackles.

When the mirror vanished and a white feather appeared, slowly, Kol's shaking hand went to reach for the feather but he managed to stop himself just as he was about to touch the feather. Turning back to the book his eyes narrowed.

"I am Kol El and I'm gonna write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts here!" He shouted and slammed the book closed.

Taking a quick sigh Kol looked around and realized he hadn't crumbled to dust. "I-I'm still here?! I didn't disappeared!" He snarled at Luthor. "How could you be so selfish?!" Connor cried in rage. Kol tried to explained but with everyone booing (except Jester) it was kind of difficult.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" He screamed and sent a red energy wave that froze everyone in place. "I didn't know I could do that." Kol whispered as he stared at his hands. Looking back at his big brother, Kol sent a green small beam that unfroze the young Superman. "I'm sorry Connor, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be, I wanna figure that out on my own." He said gently.

"And don't you understand, I am not the only one who gets to choose their own destiny now, we all do, even you." But Connor still wasn't happy.

"I don't wanna choose a new destiny, I liked the one I had and because of you it might not happen." Connor snarled and flew off. Kol looked at the frozen crowd and spotted Jester's happy smiling face among billions of angry ones Quickly, Kol unfroze his friend. "You really did it! And your still here!" Jester squiled and gave his friend a tight hug...

* * *

After Kol unfroze everyone, Headmaster Luthor stood in front of his window as the sky cried with rain.

"Kol has no idea the dangerous forces he has released, this must be contained before his dangerous idea spreads." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a black mirror shined a dark purple and a wicked male laughter filled the air. " ** _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_** "...


	6. Episode 5: The day after Legacy Day

**Chapter 4: The Day After Legacy Day**

 _It was the day after legacy day and relationships between the Heroes and the Villains were anything but a happily ever after..._

In the lunch room the Villains sat at their own table at one end of the cafeteria while the Heroes sat at their own end. "Kol totally ruined Legacy Day if you ask me." Electropath groaned before taking a smile sip of his chocolate milkshake. "Hey Kol just wants to write his own destiny, not be told what to do by the Heroes." Mittens pointed out.

"Oh please we all saw what happened, because Kol can't have the destiny he wants he's gonna make our lives a living hell." Thrice Girl explained and the Heroes nodded in agreement. "I will tell you happened, Connor announced that he wanted to send us Villains far far away to our own evil school." Jester smiled.

"Are you mad that did not happen." Luna Girl snarled.

"I know the mature way to do this, let's ignore them." Helen said and an awkward silence filled the room. From the balcony Kitty Kyle smiled at the others and threw some chips at Dick's head. "Oh no you didn't." He snarled at the Villains.

Next Kitty threw some more chips at the Villains and the chips landed in their food. Turning around the Villains saw Dick glaring at them. "Oh it is on." Mittens glared and soon the whole lunch room erupted into an enormous food fight. When Connor and Kol arrived their eyes widened in horror. Kol sent a sound wave that managed to get everyone's attention.

"Look I know Connor and I don't see eye but there isn't any need to fight about it." Kol explained. "Yeah it's not like we can change our destiny, we have happily ever afters and you guys don't." Connor laughed but Kol didn't find the joke as funny. He grabbed a pie and threw it in Connor's face!

 _When Kol refused to sign the Book of Legends he really changed Hero High, but was it for better or worse...?_


	7. Episode 6: Hero or Villain?

**Chapter 5: Hero or Villain?**

At Hero High everyone were in their rooms getting ready for another busy school day, but in Kitty and Mittens room things weren't so happy.

"What's wrong sis?" Kitty asked as she combed her own long black locks.

"Nothing it's just that with you being the next Catwoman then, well, what's my destiny?" Mittens sighed. Before Kitty could answer the bell went for lesson.

"We'll talk later." The older twin smiled and left her sister...

* * *

Later that day Headmaster Luthor called Mittens Kyle into his office. "Now my dear, I understand that with your sister destined to be the next Catwoman you need to choose your place." He said.

"Are you a Hero or a Villain?"

Mittens didn't know what to say, being a Villain sounded fun but everyone else hates you and being a Hero meant people respects you but they also expect to much. "I'll have to think about it sir." She sigh and left the headmaster's office...

* * *

For the rest of the day Mittens went all around school asking different Heroes and Villains about how they felt about their destinies.

"Being a Hero is a very important job with great rewards, fame fortune and the ladies. But you might have to save your planet from an evil alien to get those things." Connor explained.

"Being a Villain doesn't mean that your a heartless person but most of the time that's what people think about you." Kol moaned.

"Being a Hero is all about being the best and showing those monstrous Villains who's boss in order to protect your city from psychotic clowns." Dick smiled.

"Being a Villain is awesome, you can get away with pretty much anything, plus we throw awesome parties!" Jester laughed.

* * *

After interviewing nearly all the students at Hero High, Mittens had finally made her choice. "What is your choice Mittens Kyle." Headmaster Luthor asked as students gather to hear her decision

"I'm going to be... Nothing." Everyone froze. "Being a Hero sounds fun but so does being a Villain, but I don't know which one to chose so I'm gonna try them both out and decide my own destiny." She finished with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Mittens." Kol smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, when he saw her blush he quickly pulled back, slightly blushing...


	8. Episode 7: New Girl In Town

**Episode 7: New Girl In Town**

It was a special day at Hero High, the students were setting up banners and party decorations for today a new student was coming to Hero High! Her name was Heather Hawk, daughter of Hawkgirl. However, what the students didn't know was that Heather was a very shy girl and the smallest thing could make her scream.

As she walked down the path that led to the school doors a million thoughts went through her head:

Would she fit in? Will the students didn't like her? Would they think she was to weird? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a herd of students and teachers cheering for her!

Before anyone had a chance to blink Heather spread her angel like wings and took to the sky, flying as far away from the noise as possible.

* * *

It was halfway through the school day and no one had seen hyde nor feather of Heather Hawk. "Have any of you guys seen Heather Hawk today?" Camille asked her best friends Shadow Wolf and Luna Girl as they eat in the cafeteria.

"Nope, she hasn't been in class either." Luna Girl shrugged as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Maybe she's still choosing her classes." Shadow Wolf suggested. "Shouldn't we still see her on the halls or something?" Luna asked, everyone just shrugged it off, but for the rest of the day no one saw Heather, pretty soon everyone thought she was missing!

* * *

Unknown to everyone Heather Hawk had retreated to the one place no one goes, the basement. The basement was the lowest part of Hero High, it was isolated, quiet and best of all it had had hundreds of underground tunnels that led through Hero High which gave Heather plenty of access to all the classrooms, Heather thought it would be perfect for her to stay.

Suddenly the room filled with light as giant green tentacles came charging towards her, Heather squicked in fear and tried to fly away but it was to late the green tentacle had wrapped itself around her waist and was slowly pulling her towards the shadows.

Heather suddenly realized that this wasn't a tentacle but a giant jungle vine.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A quiet voice asked as a young girl stepped out of the shadows.

She had yellow eyes, long dark green hair, pale green skin and wore a dark red shirt and black jeans, it was Daisy Ivy, daughter of Poisoned Ivy. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." Heather stutted. "Relax honey, I won't hurt you." She said with a voice like silk.

"What are you even doing up here?" Daisy asked with a sweet smile. "I-I was looking for a place to sleep." Heather replied, calming down a little.

"Well this is where I grow my plants." Daisy pointed out, behind her Heather saw was looked like an indoor jungle. "Tell ya what, you can stay here as long as you don't tell a soul about my secret garden." Daisy offered, extending a hand. Heather gave a soft smile. "Deal." She said, shaking the hand...

* * *

That night, while everyone else was in their dorms, Heather Hawk was in the attic, lying on the rose bed Daisy had made for her. She was writing a letter to her mother.

 ** _Dear Mom_**

 ** _At first I didn't think I'd fit in, I thought the other students would think I was weird._**

 ** _But now I think I've made a new friend, she's called Daisy Ivy and she's also Poisoned Ivy's daughter._**

 ** _I know you said never to hang out with Villains but she's really nice, she even let stay in her secret garden in the school basement._**

 ** _Well goodnight, I'll write again soon_**

 ** _Lots of love; Heather Hawk_**

After sealing the letter in a golden envelope, Heather tucked it under her pillow before falling into a peaceful sleep...


	9. Episode 8: Class Confusion

**Episode 8: Class Confusion**

It was a new year at school, not only did the school get a bunch of new students like the son of Deadpool or the daughter of Spiderman but everyone was allowed to chose their new classes. In the great hall Kol and Jester were talking about what classes they wanted.

"So what classes are you gonna pick Kol?" The clown asked his best friend.

"Well, I was gonna sign up for Herology." As soon as those words left his mouth Connor shot his half-brother a glare.

"My Dad was a Hero, so that kind of makes me a Hero, technically." Kol explained, Jester just nodded his head like a bobble head. "Uh oh! Big bad brother at twelve o'clock!" Jester exclaimed quickly and ran off screaming like a lunatic. Before Kol had a chance to move Connor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't sign up for Herology. It's not right!" The young Superman snapped. "How would you like it if I signed up for your favourite class?" Connor asked and looked around, he didn't know Kol well enough to know his favourite class, one class caught his eye. "Home Evilnomics." Kol looked at his older brother for a moment and sighed.

" _Might as well along with his game_." He thought and went to sign up for Herology. "What are you doing?" Dick asked when Kol left.

"Proving that a Villain can't be a Hero." He smirked and walked away...

* * *

When Connor walked into Home Evilnomics everyone was giving him confused looks. "Ah Connor." The Home Evilnomics teacher, the Emerald Empress, smiled when she saw Connor. "Please take a seat, I was just about to hand out our first assignments." Empress explained as Connor sat at the front of the class.

"I want you all to go into town, find a Human and turn it evil." She said with a chuckle.

Connor gave out an irritated sigh. "This may take a while." He muttered...

* * *

The next day everyone brought in the person they had turned evil. Jester brought a man in who was once a salesman, now he was a common thief. "Well done Jester, you get a C+." Kitty brought a woman who used to work in her father's car shop, now she steals cars and sells they parts.

"Not bad Kitty, but I was expecting a little more evil, you get a C."

Finally it was Connor's turn, he had brought in a school bully. "What exactly makes this child evil?" Empress asked. "Well he's a bully and no real likes a bully." Empress rubbed his template. "Connor, I will give you one last chance to turn that child evil or else you fail!"

The young Hero gasped, if he failed then not only will his reputation be down the toilet but Kol will win the bet...

* * *

As Connor walked around town he couldn't help but worry about tomorrow, he had to turn the kid he found evil but he had no idea how to do that. "Hey Connor!" Dick smiled as he ran up to his best friend. "Hey Dick." He muttered, not really up for talking.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

Connor told his friend all about how he had to turn the kid evil and how he'd fail the class if he didn't. Dick thought about it for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "I think I have an idea to solve your problem."

Connor arched an eyebrow at the young Batman, Dick leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.

Connor smiled and the two ran back to school...

* * *

In Kol and Jester's room, Kol was studying some kind of blue chemical he had whipped up in 'Deadly Chemicals' class while Jester was fast asleep and, much to Kol's annoyance, snoring. As Kol tried carefully to put a drop of purple liquid in the chemical Jester's snoring grew louder and it caused him to put one to many drops in, causing the chemical to turn for dark blue to gold yellow.

Kol gasped when a puff smoke shot out the test tube and covered his face in black dust.

"Great." He muttered and walked out the room to get cleaned up, forgetting to lock the door. After they were sure that Kol was gone Dick and Connor sneaked into the room as quietly as they could. "There has to be something in here that can turn that kid evil." Connor whispered as they searched Kol's side of the room.

"What about this?" The boy wonder asked and showed his friend the test tube.

"Perfect!" Connor smiled and took the tube from Dick, however, he also knocked a small ray gun off the table and it hit the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly Jester woke up and looked around the room, yet nothing was there.

"I thought I heard something." He yawned and looked again but nothing seemed out of place. Jester climbed off the bed and walked out the room to grab something to eat. Up near the roof Connor flouted there for a second with Dick in his arms until they were sure the clown was gone...

* * *

When Home Evilnomics started once again Connor gave the kid the chemical and told him to drink it, everyone watched at the boy drank every last drop. "CONNOR YOU IDIOT!" A voice cried from the door, everyone turned to see Kol staring in horror.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

Suddenly the boy's skin turned a sickly yellow, his eyes as black as the night, giant bony spikes sprouted out his back and he now stood at 12ft tall. "Uh oh." Connor muttered as the boy now monster go on a rampage throughout the school.

"Connor, take this and throw it in his face!" Kol explained and gave his brother a test tube with a bright pink liquid inside.

"Got it." With that said the young Superman shot into the air and zoomed after the monster, he soon found it destroying the cafeteria while a few of the Hero students tried to defeat it. "Hey ugly!" The monster turned around only to get the test tube thrown in his face.

"AHHHHHH!" It cried as the chemical took affect and he slowly reverted back into a normal boy...

* * *

"What was that stuff?" Connor asked Kol after the teachers had cleaned up the cafeteria and taken the boy home. "It was supposed to be a power enhancer, kinda like an energy drink." Kol explained, suddenly Headmaster Luthor came over to them.

"Which one of you turned that poor boy into a monster?"

"It was me sir, it was my invention that turned that boy into monster and Connor was the one who saved him." Kol said quickly, Luthor looked at the two boys for a moment. "Well done Kol, your finally doing what a Villain should, and good job Connor." He said and walked away.

"Let's never switch classes again." Kol said and extended his hand.

"Agreed." Connor nodded and the two brothers shuck hands...


	10. Episode 9: Parents Evening Part 1

**Episode 9: Parents Evening Part 1**

"Oh my god! I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Lunagirl exclaimed to Shadow Wolf. "Why?" She asked as they walked down the hall. "It's every teenagers worst nightmare! It's Parents Evening tomorrow night!" Lunagirl cried. Suddenly the crying Hero noticed someone walking towards them.

"Whoa! Mama likes very much."

"Hello ladies, I'm the new teacher." He said with a charming smile. It was Superman X or Kel El, Superman's clone from the 41st century.

"I'm trying to find the Headmaster's office, could you point me there?" Lunagirl nodded slowly and pointed down the hall behind her. "Thank you dear, now get to class or you'll be late." He winked and flew down the hall faster than a bullet.

* * *

When Kel arrived at the Headmaster's office Luthor started asking his questions about his personal life and his past. "And finally Mr X, do you have an family such as children or wife?" Luthor asked with a grin. "Sadly no." Kel admitted as he stared at the floor

"I was in love with someone once and had a son but tragedy snatched them both away."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kel looked up slightly and saw the sympathy in the other man's eyes. "I hear that you have a troubled student hear at Hero High , Kol something, I was hoping to help this confused child." He said nicely.

"Ah yes, Kol El, he is the son of Superman and Brainiac 5 and has this crazy idea that he can be a Hero though his destiny is to be the next Brainiac." Luthor explained and handed Kel a file with all of Kol's history.

That night Kel read Kol's file over and over again. "He looks just like his mother." He sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes. "With some of his bastard father's traits." The clone spat at that thought, soon he placed the file on his desk and went to sleep...

* * *

The next morning everyone was either talking about the new teacher or if their parents were coming to Parent's Evening or not. "Hey Kol! Guess what?!" Jester asked as he bounced up and down in front of his best friend and Connor and Dick! After the class mix up problem Kol and Connor started to get a long.

"What is it Jester?"

"Both my mom and dad are gonna be at the Parent's Evening tonight!" The clown squealed happily. "Cool, my old man is coming over to, hope they don't start fighting like they did at Superman and Brainiac 5's baby shower when he was 8 months pregnant with Kol." Dick chuckled but no one found it funny.

"It nearly sent me stepmother into labour!" Connor growled.

Kol looked at the ground sadly. "What's wrong little brother? Dad said that he would come." Connor asked when he saw his brother's sad expression. "It's not about Dad, it's Mom. I never knew my mother cause he died when I was just a few weeks old." Kol exclaimed.

"Can't you just ask your super daddy about you mom?" Jester giggled.

"Dad refuses to talk about my mom and whenever I ask he just gets angry and says I'm to young to understand." Everyone but Kol looked at Connor for some answers. "I don't remember my stepmother all that well cause I was about two months old at the time when Dad found out Brainy was pregnant." He explained.

"Hey guys!" Heather called as she flew over to them.

"What is it Heather?" Dick asked. "The new teacher, Mr X, wants to see Kol in his office like now!" She said and quickly flew off...

* * *

When Kol walked into Kel's office he saw the Superman clone sat in his desk. "Please take a seat son." He said with a warm smile. "Sir, if you don't mind could you please call me Kol, only my Dad calls me 'son'." Kol could have sworn he heard Mr X growl when he mentioned his dad.

"Ok, I was just thinking about how much you remind me of your mother."

Kol's eyes widened. "You knew my Mom?!" Kel just nodded at the boy and handed Kol an old picture, it was of Brainy, Superman and Kel having a day out at a theme park and they seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot.

Brainy was holding a stuffed panda Superman had won him, he also wore a blue diamond ring on his finger was a bit bloated. Superman had his arm around Brainy's waist and was holding a stick of cotton candy. Kel just stood there with his arms crossed and seemed to be glaring daggers at Kol's dad.

"That picture was taken the day your mother found he was pregnant with you, he told Superman when they got home later that evening."

Kol turned his attention back to the Hero. "What was he like?" He asked. "Your mother? Well, he was funny, sarcastic, really smart and he loved you very much." Kel explained. "I wish he was here." Kol said sadly. "I'm sure he would be proud of you."

"So you and my Dad are close?"

Kel's eyes widened slightly. "Well we haven't talked ever since your mother died." Kol just nodded. "Will your Dad be at Parent's Evening?" Kel nodded. "Good, now you should be getting back to class." The young Brainiac just nodded and walked out the room.

When he was sure Kol was gone, Kel started to laugh...

* * *

That night everyone was either showing their parents around the school or they were waiting for their parents to show up. "You sure he's coming tonight?" Kol asked, it was getting pretty late and Superman should have been there 20 minutes ago.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure he'll get here soon." Connor said as he patted Kol on the shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see the day you too would actually get along." A voice chuckled from above their heads, looking up the boys saw Superman float over them. "DAD!" The smiled and flew up to give him a hug. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

After talking with some teachers and old friends Superman smiled at his sons. "Boy's I'm very proud of you, and you Kol." He began and turned to his youngest son. "I know that you want to change your destiny and become a Hero, you mother did the same." The Hero smiled.

"Yeah, to bad he couldn't be here today." A voice said from behind the man of steel.

"YOU!" He snapped and turned around to face Kel. Before anyone could blink Superman fired his heat vision at his future clone, who wouldn't stop moving. "Whoa! Dad chill this is our new teacher." Connor tried to explained, but the older Hero would listen. By now everyone in the Great Hall was watching them.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He snarled and charged again, but something stopped him.

Looking around, he saw Kol had generated a force field around his father. "What are you doing?!" Superman snapped. "Why are you attacking Kel?!" Kol asked. Superman looked between Kel and Kol for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Kol, this man killed your mother."...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this story Brainy is in his Season 2 look, not his Season 1 or Human look! Also thanks for the favs, wish you could write reviews though :(_**


	11. Episode 10: Parent's Evening Part 2

**Episode 10: Parent's Evening Part 2**

Kol couldn't believe his own hears, he was in so much shock that he dropped the force fielded. "W-What?" He stuttered. "Kel murdered your mother!" Superman said again with hatred in his voice. "That's a lie, I loved him more than you ever did!" Kel shouted and charged at his look a like.

As the two Supermen fought on the Villains started to aid Kel and the Heroes began to aid Superman.

As the clash of the titans raged on Connor, Jester and Dick hid in under one of the tables trying to devise a plan to stop all the fighting. "We could always use some Kryptonite." Dick suggested and showed his friends a lead container filled with the green rock.

"Superman X isn't effected by that stuff." Connor said.

Jester looked around. "Uh guys why has the fighting stopped?" The two Heroes turned to where the fight was sure post to be to find the two Supermen trapped in separate force fields, all the Heroes and Villains had seized fighting and Kol stood in between his father and his mother's murderer.

"His all yours officers." Kol said blankly and the police came to take him away.

Suddenly Kel El broke free from the force field and speeded away before anyone could blink, Kol noticed his dad's clone had dropped something when he made his exit, a time bubble device. "Kol listen I-" Superman tried to explain but Kol used his super speed and ran as fast as he could to his room...

* * *

Kol sat on his bed staring at the picture in his hands for about 3 hours. He was holding the only picture of his mother he ever had, in it Brainy was laying in a hospital bed, Superman stood at his left and in Brainy's arms was a new born baby Kol. A sudden knock on the door brought Kol back to his senses. His Dad walked in.

"Look about what happened..." The man of steel trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Why." His youngest son muttered. "What?" This time Kol looked at his father with deadly red eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH?!" He screamed as steamy tear poured from his blue eyes. "I didn't want you to be consumed by rage and set on revenge, like me." He added sadly. Kol's gaze softened slightly. "Tell me everything about my Mom."

Superman smiled and sat next to his son on the bed...

* * *

About an hour later the two were still laughing as Clark told Kol about the great adventures he had with the Legion and how he and Brainy fell in love. "So wait, you proposed where?" Kol asked as he tried to stop laughing, but failed.

"On a date when we went star gazing in the park."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 ** _It was late in the park, most people here were either dog walkers or young couples, on a hill Clark sat leaning against a large tree and Brainy was curled up next to him with his head on the Heroes chest. As the two lovers stared at the stars, Clark couldn't stop looking at his green lovers eyes._**

 ** _"What?" Brainy asked with a sweet smile._**

 ** _"I was just thinking about how no star in the universe is more beautiful than you." This caused Brainy to blush slightly. After 5 more minutes the two lovers stood to make their way back home. "Brainy, do you love me?" Clark asked from out of the blue._**

 ** _"Of course I do!"_**

 ** _Clark smiled and got down on one knee, then pulled out a sliver ring with a big blue diamond on it. "Querl Dox aka. Brainiac 5, will you marry me?" Brainy felt his heart speed up as he tried to get the words out._**

 ** _"YES!"_**

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Clark smiled brightly at that memory. "That was the third greatest day of my life." Kol looked at his dad with confused eyes. "What was the second?" He asked. "The day your mom told me he was pregnant with you."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **It was about 10pm when they got home from the fair. After they got married Clark and Brainy moved onto a farm not to far away from Metropolis. "Are you hungry sweety?" Clark asked, but found Brainy sat on the sofa staring at something in his hands.**_

 _ **"Babe what's wrong? If this is about Kel coming I'm sorry for-"**_

 _ **"It's not about Kel, Clark how long have we been married?" Brainy asked, not looking his lover in the eyes. "Almost 6 months now, why?" Brainy handed Clark something in his pocket. "Is this a pregnancy test?" The Coluan nodded. "I took it an hour before we left for the fair, read it."**_

 _ **Clark looked at the test. It said 'Pregnant'. The man of steel looked at his love with shocked eyes.**_

 _ **Brainy nodded. "Clark, I'm pregnant with your child. Please don't be mad." He pleaded as tears began to pour out his eyes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he walked over to his crying lover and wrapped him in a loving hug.**_

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"He actually thought I would hurt our child." Superman explained. "Why?" Superman didn't know how to tell the boy this. "Before me and your mother became a couple he dated Kel." Kol's eyes widened, his mother had dated that creep.

"They had dated for 2 months then Brainy found out his was pregnant, but Kel said they weren't ready for a child and went against your mom's wishes and forced him to get a termination, about a week later he dumped Kel and moved in with me, and we soon became an item."

Kol nodded slowly, trying to absorb this new information. "The greatest day of my life was when you were born."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **As Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl sat in the waiting room at the hospital Clark just wouldn't stop pacing, Connor was fast asleep on Bouncing Boy's lap. "Would ya give it a rest already?" Lightning Lad growled.**_

 _ **"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit worried." He sighed and sat next to Saturn Girl.**_

 _ **"Relax Clark, he's tougher than he looks." Bouncing Boy reassured his friend. "AAHHHHH!" A scream of pain echoed throughout the hospital, Brainy's scream. Superman almost tore the door off its hinges, luckily Saturn Girl stopped him.**_

 _ **"Superman just relax, the doctors will tell us if there's anything to worry about."**_

 _ **After 10 more minutes a doctor finally arrived. "Congratulations Clark Kent, you have another son." After those words left the doctor finished his sentence Superman zoomed into the room to find Brainy fast asleep and a new born baby lay in his arms, wrapped in a warm red blanket.**_

 _ **"Daddy?" Clark looked back to see Connor was starting to wake up.**_

 _ **"Wanna go see you little brother?" Connor nodded and his father took him from Bouncing Boy's arms and they walked over to the hospital bed. "He's so cute." Saturn Girl cooed as the baby began to wake up, revealing his beautiful blue eyes.**_

 _ **"What you gonna call your new son?" Garth asked.**_

 _ **Clark smiled. "We agreed that if it a girl we would call her Lily, but if we had a son we would call him Kol."...**_

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"You were so cute." Superman laughed but Kol didn't answer. Clark looked at his son to see that he had fallen asleep. Chuckling, Clark carefully tucked his son into the bed and sneaked out the room...

* * *

The next morning, everyone's parents said goodbye to their children. "This has to be the best Parent's Evening ever!" Connor laughed. "I'm sorry about Kel." Clark said and gave his sons a hug. "It's fine." Kol said.

"Guess I should be going." The older Hero chuckled

After saying goodbye Superman shot into the air and was gone in a flash. "Let's go Kol." Connor smiled and the two brothers raced each other to the cafeteria. Unknown to anyone, Kel watched from afar, smiling to himself...


End file.
